Heretofore, a diaper which will display a pattern when made wet by a child has been developed to arouse the attention of the parent. However, such a diaper still has the following drawbacks:
1. The pattern cannot be repeatedly used. PA1 2. The parent will not observe the pattern unless they look at it. PA1 3. The diaper will not do much help to prevent skin disease.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wetting indicator for a diaper which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.